


Can't Breathe Whenever You're Gone

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Near Death Experiences, Post Season 4 Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: nothing triggering i just wouldn't recommend reading this
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Can't Breathe Whenever You're Gone

Carmen’s hands shook as the memories came flooding back.

_ Agra, Milan, Stockholm, Egypt. _

_ Julia. _

_ I threw her- _

“Julia!” Carmen shouted.

She started running toward the museum.

The paramedics had rolled Julia out on a stretcher.

“Let me go with her,” she begged.

They did.

Carmen’s breathing steadied as she was given a chair and a bottle of water.

The first responders were frantically muttering amongst themselves, doing as much as they could.

“Is she going to- to be okay?”

There was no reply, only a look of panic from an EMT.

“We’re losing her!” 

Carmen blinked before starting to hyperventilate.

Tears ran down her face.

_ This is my fault. This is all my fault. I- I left myself vulnerable in the park. If I hadn’t gone alone, I never would’ve- _

A small noise, a noise that wasn’t much but brought Carmen from her spiral.

“Carmen?”

Julia’s voice let Carmen exhale the breath she didn’t know she had.

“Julia!”

“Carmen, are you alright?”

“Am I alright? I should be asking you that! You almost died!”

“Jaanu, I’m fine. I always have been. You look distraught.”

“Wh-” Carmen’s face turned bright red.

“Are you okay?” Julia asked insistently.

“Y- yeah. I’m fine. I just… wasn’t expecting you to-”

“Mi Cielito, you think I could move on from you? I love you too much.”

“Alright, this is cute and all, but I need to check your vitals, Ms. Argent.”

Carmen snorted, trying to think of anything other than the fact that Julia had called her her “little heaven”.

“Alright. Go back to your flirting.”

“I won’t-”

“Carmen, darling, look at me. I need you to be civil.”

“Fine. But only because you asked me to.”


End file.
